


goodbye means nothing at all

by katyfaise



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is simple; she always shows up at his door after weeks without a word. When he asks where she’s been she attacks his lips with hers, either because she’s hungry for him or she doesn’t want to answer (Enjolras like to believe it’s the first option but he knows it’s the second). They always end up in bed together, no matter how much work he has or even if he tries to pry a conversation out of her. Eponine doesn’t want to talk, she wants to forget. She wants mindless sex that eases the pain and takes her to another world. It never lasts long enough for her, but those few moments of ecstasy are usually enough to get her back in a good place — at least until the cycle starts to repeat itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye means nothing at all

Their relationship is simple; she always shows up at his door after weeks without a word. When he asks where she’s been she attacks his lips with hers, either because she’s hungry for him or she doesn’t want to answer (Enjolras like to believe it’s the first option but he knows it’s the second). They always end up in bed together, no matter how much work he has or even if he tries to pry a conversation out of her. Eponine doesn’t want to talk, she wants to forget. She wants mindless sex that eases the pain and takes her to another world. It never lasts long enough for her, but those few moments of ecstasy are usually enough to get her back in a good place — at least until the cycle starts to repeat itself.

This time, Enjolras is actually worried. She’s been gone for two months. There haven’t been any texts at four in the morning with pictures of her smiling in a crowded club or phone calls in the middle of the day while he’s at work just so she can tell him about the annoying lady at the bus stop. Those are the things that keep him grounded because goddamnit, he has feelings for her and she just doesn’t understand how he gets when she disappears. It’s easy to keep working but he works himself into the ground to dull the thoughts lurking in his head.

She’s dead somewhere; overdosed on some recreational drug that she swore she’d never try again. Or some thug got his hands on her and for the first time she couldn’t fight him off. 

The thoughts creep up on him suddenly and the bile rises in his throat. With a sigh, Enjolras stands up from his desk — it’s not like the work is getting done. He can’t focus with his blurry vision thanks to lack of sleep so he reluctantly clocks out for the day. It’s not until he’s in the parking garage, with the silence consuming him, does he realize how sleepy he really is.

By the time he locates his car, he’s sure that he could sleep in the backseat for a few hours and not worry but it’s cold and he’d rather go to his own bed. He slips into the front seat and clumsily presses the keys into the ignition, yawning. Before he cranks the car, he feels cold fingers on his neck and instantly jumps. He goes into fight or flight and grabs the hand, snatching it with violence.

“Shit, Enjolras! It’s just me!”

He turns around, his eyes wide when he sees the familiar face that’s been missing for two months now. Her hair is cut short (it’s uneven and he’s sure she did it herself) and her make up is heavy but she looks just like the Eponine he saw last. There are no bruises, no cuts, no injuries that he can see and she’s smiling — that’s a good sign.

“Dear God, did you break into my car?” Enjolras questions, glancing around. She simply shrugs though he takes it as a yes. He realizes that his fingers are still wrapped around her wrist and that she hasn’t tried to pull away yet; it instantly soothes him. “Where have you been?”

Eponine takes that moment to pull back and rest against the leather seats. She’s not dressed for winter; clad in a tiny skirt and fishnet stockings that have more holes than they’re supposed to, so he’s sure that the leather is doing nothing to keep her warm. He turns around, still waiting for her answer. “Come on, where have you been?” he questions again, frowning. He sits straight, his eyes finding hers through the rearview mirror. She stares down at her knees, shrugging lightly. “Damnit Eponine,” he mutters harshly, slamming his palms onto the steering wheel. He swears that she flinches, but she doesn’t linger on it. 

“I missed you,” she finally answers, smiling for a moment. 

When she smiles he realizes how young she is. There is so much age in her eyes (she’s seen more than anyone should), but she smiles like the young girl she is. “No you didn’t,” he says quietly, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

There’s a shuffle in the backseat as Eponine climbs forward, carefully keeping her knobby joints tight to her body and she settles on his lap. She presses her lips against his, light at first, then hungrily deepens the kiss. When she pulls away, she tugs on his bottom lip with her teeth; her smile growing. “I missed you,” Eponine repeats against his lips, although her small shrug isn’t too reassuring.

“Fuck me,” she commands, her fingers brushing over the knot in his tie. Enjolras captures her hands in his own and brings them to his lips, brushing small kisses over her knuckles.

“No.” 

Eponine groans and leans forward, resting her head against his. “Stop being a brat.” He raises an eyebrow in response but says nothing, prompting Eponine to sigh. “I’m sorry I broke into your car. I’m sorry I disappeared. I’m sorry I don’t want to wait around if you’re not going to ravish me…” She laughed then and fell back, carefully leaning against the steering wheel. “Do any of those work for you?”

She swears that there’s a faint outline of a grin on his lips but it disappears as quickly as it arrives. “Kiss me.”

He obliges and before long her slim fingers have slipped into his tie and loosened it from around his neck. Once she has a few of the buttons loose, her breath is hot on his neck while she bites and kisses. As much as he wants to push her away just to prove some vindictive point he reminds himself that it’s been two months and the tight fabric near his crotch reminds him that he’s still very much a man. Eponine pulls away long enough to lift the light fabric of her teeshirt over her head then she dives in, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He reaches up, grasping at her exposed breasts, and grows content when she shivers in response. When he wraps his lips around a dark nipple, the groans from the back of Eponine’s throat spill out. 

The tiny mewls that creep from her lips are like music in his ears and he couldn’t turn her away now even if he wanted to. Carefully, she untucks the crisp shirt he wears and lifts it, kissing down his chest and stomach without bothering to unbutton the shirt any further. When her lips meet the beginning of his pants, she bites roughly at the skin there until he moans out her name. Satisfied, she sits up and untangles her limbs from him. 

“What are you doing?” he asks breathlessly.

“I’m not going to fuck you in the front seat of your car,” she explains, as if it’s common sense. Eponine crawls into the backseat and grins when he turns to watch her. She lifts up her legs and slowly rids herself of the stockings and lacy underwear while his eyes stay on her. 

“But the back is preferable?” Enjolras mutters as follows her lead, although with less grace than she’d had.

Eponine shrugs in response, content when he finally lingers near her. She kisses him roughly, her hands firm on his chest. “Take your pants off.”

He does as she says and carefully pushes his pants lower. Eponine wastes no time and lowers herself onto him, gripping his shoulders as she does so. She rides him, moving her hips in a way that guarantees she’ll get pleasure, even if it’s at his expense. He tries to meet her lips with his, but she deftly turns her head and he kisses her jaw. Enjolras groans but trails the kisses lower until he’s biting at the swell of her breasts. She grinds down, pushing him even further inside. 

With her body shaking, she calls out his name in orgasm and slows her hips. Enjolras shakes his head and mutters a grave no — he’s not finished with her and who knows how soon it will be before she disappears once more. Carefully he tucks his hand beneath her bottom and lifts her up, turning their bodies so she’s pressed down into the seat. Enjolras lingers above her, staring down at her dark eyes. _Please don’t leave again_ , he thinks, not even daring to voice his request. Eponine would laugh at him and make an empty promise about how she was back for good only to disappear within a month’s time. He leans down and kisses her softly. When he pulls away, Eponine reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair, pausing to twirl the curls between her fingertips. 

“You look tired,” she comments in the quiet before Enjolras slowly enters her once again. She lets out a whisper of a hiss but muffles it against his neck. His hips roll, pushing further into her in a careful rhythm. Enjolras drifts a hand down until he feels the soft curls between her legs and he immediately presses his thumb inside, feeling for the sensitive nub of flesh. She cries out when he touches her and he presses harder, meeting with the rhythm of his hips. 

Their hips gain speed until he comes and mutters her name into her soft breasts. He continues moving his hips, though he assumes when Eponine comes for the second time it’s because he’s rolling the small bit of flesh around in his fingers. She doesn’t call out his name again, nor does she make a sound. She simply digs her fingers into his hips and gasps for air before she leans up and takes his lips against her own.

He rests against her, wrapping his arms around her body. “I can’t stay… you know that, right?” Eponine questions, allowing hardly a moment of quiet to pass between them.

“I know. I want you to stay though.” 

Eponine reaches up and lazily drapes her arms around his back, lightly scratching his cool skin. “Why are you so tired?” she asks, brushing tiny kisses along his jaw. 

“You. You’re why I’m exhausted. You did this to me…” 

She laughs then, light and teasing, and it shakes him to the core. He should leave, cut her out of his life completely so he can have healthy relationships and a night of sleep that wasn’t plagued by what ifs. 

“I’m the worst thing to ever happen to you.” Eponine yawns and leans back, closing her eyes for a moment.

 _Or the best_ , he thinks, taking the chance to kiss her again.


End file.
